Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Luis sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$6$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Luis also earns a $$32$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Luis wants to earn at least $$46$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Luis will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Luis wants to make at least $$46$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $46$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $46$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $6 + $32 \geq $46$ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $46 - $32 $ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $14 $ $x \geq \dfrac{14}{6} \approx 2.33$ Since Luis cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $2.33$ up to $3$ Luis must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.